Various types of medical electrical leads for use in cardiac rhythm management systems are known. Such leads are typically extended intravascularly to an implantation location within or on a patient's heart, and thereafter coupled to a pulse generator or other implantable device for sensing cardiac electrical activity, delivering therapeutic stimuli, and the like. The leads are desirably highly flexible to accommodate natural patient movement, yet also constructed to have minimized profiles. At the same time, the leads are exposed to various external forces imposed, for example, by the human muscular and skeletal system, the pulse generator, other leads, and surgical instruments used during implantation and explantation procedures. There is a continuing need for improved lead designs.